It Was Suppose To Be a Fairy Tale
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: Their lives were supposed to be filled with happiness and joy. Yet one Fairy, that favored the element Ice, couldn't do that. That Fairy's wings had faded and the tail was split in half. That young Fairy was forever gone...in another place.


**Disclaimer**: I **do not **own the characters of Fairy Tail!

**Summary: **Their lives were supposed to be filled with happiness and joy. They were supposed to live life to the fullest. They were supposed to wake up every morning and be happy to see the Sun shining. They were supposed to spread their wings and drop their tails and fly for the fun of it. Yet one Fairy, that favored the element Ice, couldn't do that. That Fairy's wings had faded and the tail was split in half. That young Fairy was forever gone...

**A/N:** So this is one of the parts to my Double Treat! The other, in which you might have read already, is pure Humor since I have to put that but _this_ one is 'pure' Horror although I have failed in doing so. Presonally, I'll say that this One-shot does not really fit in with Halloween but this idea had been bugging me for the past two Months..So I said to myself, why not make it for Halloween? =D

When does this take place? Future, I guess...Also, do you just _love_ the Summary? I know I do =3 Another thing is that this One-Shot is mainly about Gray but with hints of GraLu. I still don't know if I should label it GraLu and not just Gray.

Also, the words in [] mean that it's a Song playing. The song is Let It Die by Three Days Grace(I know it doesn't really go with the Story but that was the song my Ipod was stuck on when I was writing this out..so I decided to just put it in..Odd, no?). From the speed that I read at, you should hear the song (Play the song right when you see the words. You should hear the words above play for the words below. If that made any sense.) At least 3 or 4 times and it should end right at the end of this One-Shot. If it doesn't...well pooie!

**Enjoy~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait. Are you saying that this job is supposed to get us to have a set feeling for S-Class jobs?" Natsu asked.<p>

All of Team Natsu were certainly sitting around their regular table discussing about a new found job.

Erza had just finished telling them about a request that she'd like to take them on. The job was very close to an S-Class one and it would help to make Natsu, Gray and even Lucy experienced for when they become S-Class themselves.

The job is simple and easy; a breeze some would say. The request asks that a group of Mages/Wizards travel to Mt. Hakobe to eliminate a Dark Wizard that has been transforming into any Mages that passes by and ends up killing them and their Team. The Wizard now was at his hide out and it was the perfect time to kill him off.

"Yes Natsu. Unless you prefer to take a regular job. I don't mind-." a hand slamming down on the wooden table with such focus stopped Erza from speaking. She was startled at the strange act no less.

"What? No! Let's do this!" Natsu said with such excitement he was beaming to no end. "We don't even need to take Snowman with us!" Natsu shrugged his shoulders to the young man sitting next to him.

Gray's eyes twitched ever so slightly. As if they didn't need him. Ha! That's like saying they don't need Erza's help, and Gray highly doubted they could succeed without her. Now he was going to be the mature one here and dismiss the subject but the statement the Dragon Slayer made ticked him off. "Yeah? How 'bout we leave you here since you always find a way to cause havoc everywhere we go. Hm, I don't think we need that, ne?"

"What'd you say?" Natsu rose from his seat slightly. He watched Gray let out a silent laugh as his shoulders lift up and down without a sound.

"Don't think you didn't hear me!" Gray smirked.

Natsu stood completely up, shifting his weight to his hands that were resting on the smooth wooden table. "I'm going to kill you Snowflake!"

Gray threw back his head and laughed. "Haha!" with the smirk still in place, Gray added a little something to piss the Salamander off. "Temper, temper." he teased.

Natsu shook his head once and rose to tackle Gray, spreading his arms out.

Gray watched as Natsu shook his head and then rise. Gray, not wanting to back down, followed in suit with Natsu.

Erza watched the two idiots fool around. They had interrupted her and Erza _strongly_ disliked being cut off. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat, making them stop in mid-motion. To anyone that looked, mostly the other guild members, it would seem that Natsu and Gray were about to give each other a _big_ bear hug.

Natsu's and Gray's eyes widen in fear once they heard Erza. They did not dare look at her so they settled to stare at each other's eyes. Oh how awkward it felt for them.

"It you two don't mind," -she cleared her throat once again- "I'll like to speak without interruption."

The two nodded their head without hesitation.

"Right." Erza agreed. "As I was saying, we can take this job if everyone agrees to it." Erza's eyes seem to automatically drag to Lucy.

Lucy felt one pair of eyes on her but that soon multiple to three. She knew she was the weakest link in the group but did they really have to show it that much? Don't they know it hurts her? And how Erza says to her that she doesn't think that way, but she shows it too. She always gives her the easy parts of the jobs while the rest fight. Lucy's always left out in things like that. They think of her like a flower but that flower wants to bloom into something better than just beautiful.

"What? You guys think I'm going to say no, right?" she asked them, watching each and every facial reaction. And the weird thing was that she enjoyed it.

Natsu's and Happy's were blank, no surprise there. Erza held a guiltily face and Lucy's heart left for a split second and then fell. Yet Gray's face, that many say it's hard to figure out to people who don't know him, was blank. Not dense blank like Natsu's and Happy's but more of a in-his-own-world blank. _Strange_, Lucy thought.

.

.

"We should probably have some kind of secret way for we can know it's the real us and not that dude." Natsu finally spoke as the Team stood right outside the cave's mouth.

"Natsu's right." Erza crossed her arms and stood up straight, facing them all, "But what should it be?"

The five of them thought hard. It had to be something different yet not something that was difficult to preform, for Natsu of course.

"How 'bout a dance?" Happy said excitedly. The only response he got was a back of a hand to his face- custody of Gray.

"It's got to be something unique." Gray commented. He searched and searched around in his head to only come up blank until he got it. "Hey!" he called to the others.

The other's watched him as he started to show them what was on his mind. He held up his right arm to the sky were his Fairy Tail stamp was marked on his chest. His palm faced away from them as his first finger and thumb pointed out. It was the Fairy Tail symbol. It was the perfect way to show it was them. The only secret was that they had to raise the arm that their stamp was marked on. Easy.

"Okay!" Erza announced, "Now that we got this done, let's move out!"

.

.

The cave, that looked pitch black from the outside, was lit by lights that hung on the stone walls. In Gray's opinion, that Wizard was probably expecting them.

They proceeded further and further into the cave, making the only exit disappear from sight. Drips of water that fell from the ceiling; echoing in the cave along with their footsteps.

_How far is he?_ Gray thought as he watched everyone's back. He was dragging behind on purpose just to see if he can identify when that guy changes into one of his team-mates.

His eye's snapped to Lucy when she had lost her balance over a tiny rock. Gray was about to run up to her and catch her if she was to fall but she had caught herself.

Soon enough, they came to a dead end.

Natsu, the loud mouth he is, was about voice his-self out when his ears heard something from afar, "Over there!" He spun on his heel and ran behind the rest.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled after him as she took off behind him with Happy close behind.

Gray, feeling the urge to go with them, decided against it. He couldn't just leave Lucy alone for she was the weakest link. Then again, Natsu did hear the enemy so Lucy wasn't in much trouble, right? How could that guy go all the way back just to get Lucy without being seen? It's completely impossible for that to happen because the cave is filled with silence and the only thing being heard was running footsteps.

"Go." Gray heard Lucy speak. He turned to face her.

"You sure?" Gray asked. He searched Lucy's eyes for any hint of lie in them but saw nothing. It would seem that she didn't doubt her powers like they all did. Yet a small part of him didn't want to leave her alone.

"Yup!" Lucy smiled as she brought her gate keys to her face, "I got them if anything happens." she jiggled the keys, making them echo in the cave.

Gray was hesitant at first but he reasoned with himself. He'd hear or see that guy before anything could happen to her. It's not like he cared for her in that way. It's more like he doesn't want to die from Erza, maybe even Natsu if something happened. And he's sticking to that excuse. "Alright. I'll be back." and Gray ran off to where his other team-mates are. But before he lost sight of Lucy, he turned around just to make sure and Lucy must have known.

The blonde's back was to him but she had the correct hand up in the air, signaling it was her.

_Stupid,_ he thought to himself. _As if that's not Lucy._ His eyes trailed down her body one last time just to see any flaws, shook his head lightly and took off with a soft smile.

.

.

Time passed and Gray still has yet to meet up with the three "Damn!" he hissed, "How far did they go?" That's when Gray's ears perked.

The only thing was that he couldn't hear anything. He no longer heard Natsu's and Erza's running footsteps and Lucy's humming. _Lucy..._

Gray now started to walk carefully for he didn't want to mistake his for someone else.

He knew he had a bad feeling about this. How he felt edgy while leaving her alone but if something were to happen, she'll scream, right? Unless...

At that moment, Gray had a flashback to Lucy were she had held her hand in the air. Gray now stopped walking and closed his eyes to form a better picture. He thought for a while as the gears in his head started to move, and that's when it clicked.

To him, Lucy held up her right hand but to her it was her left- the wrong hand. How could he have not noticed that? Gray snapped his eyes open to only see Natsu taking a step forward while Erza stood beside him not noticing. "Hey!" he called.

Erza gave a confused face, "Gray? What are you-?"

"Doesn't matter! Lucy's in trouble! We got to go!" Gray shouted as he spun on his heels and left without bothering to hear the other's response.

Erza took off without another thought and Natsu, who was about to step on an unusual rock, took off after her with Happy next to him.

.

.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted once he saw her weak body hang from above the ground. The enemy was holding her by her neck as Lucy's hands were wrapped around his wrist.

This ticked Gray off to no end. How can that guy do that? Does he have no heart? She's weak! He shouldn't be picking on her but on someone who's evenly match with him! Gray, feeling his body start to react, was about to jump that guy and show him a piece of his mind but Natsu beat him first, like always.

"Let her go!" Natsu yelled as he was already nearing the enemy.

"Clueless." the male spoke calmly when Natsu was right about to hit him head on with his fist. He merely moved his head to the side and threw Lucy across the floor as if she was trash.

Natsu's reaction was slow but Gray thought fast. "Ice make: Floor!" he shouted and slide across the ground just in time to catch her.

Lucy shook, "I-I can't do anything." she spoke, "I'm weak." she held back tears. She was useless without her keys and wipe. She was just a body that was good for throwing around.

"You're not!" Gray told her but it didn't go through. She was lost and scared, no voice from the outside could reach her now and that pissed Gray off. She always thinks she's weak when mentally she's not. It's her excuse for everything and he's sick of it! He's sick of her...saying that.

Gray set her down and watched the fight. Sure, he wanted to go in and join but he couldn't leave Lucy alone like this again, right?

.

.

Erza changed from amour to amour but nothing was putting damage to him! She felt her anger grow because of this. It was as if he was almost invulnerable. She hated to say it but this request might be too hard for her and the others. They under estimated him big time.

Erza made a back flip away from him as she let Natsu fight. She needed to think of a plan quick! She thought and thought and decided to watch the fight and see if the enemy had any weak points when she notices something.

Natsu was looking around himself in an angry manner. The enemy was no long in front of him and he was pissed.

Erza felt worry flow through her, _did he-!_ Erza was caught off guard when the enemy appeared in front of her. He held out one hand and said "Clueless" and then white web's came flying towards her.

Erza stood there in complete shock as the webs sent her across the room and slammed against the stone hard wall. The web's then started to tighten around her body as she became weak. She was stuck on the wall and felt her Magic disappear in seconds.

Erza tried to move but that caused her body to hurt. How could see not notice that? She was S-Class! She's use to this kind of mission's, but then again she always did them alone. When she was alone, she didn't have to worry about anyone else besides herself. Maybe that was it. She was too occupied with helping and keeping the others alive she forgot herself. _It's... _"Natsu!" she called.

Natsu, hearing her voice, took a quick glance at her way before dodging an attack from the enemy. He had come straight back to Natsu after doing that to Erza.

She noted this and spoke, "My Magic is being drained by the second." she informed, "It's up to you and Gray now!" she finished as Happy was slammed by the web's next to her. She was going to black out any minute now and she knew it.

Her eyes dragged to Gray, who nodded and rose to join Natsu, leaving a scared Lucy behind.

_Lucy... _Erza thought before she blacked out along with Happy.

.

.

Natsu got in a few good hits but it seems to not even slow the guy down. Natsu was getting frustrated to no end because of that.

Each time the guy dodged Natsu's attack; Gray hit him from behind with Ice magic.

Yet not matter how many times they hit him, he wasn't out of breathe nor was he scratched unlike them. It looked like they couldn't touch him and that angered them.

Natsu slammed his fist together, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he lunged at the enemy to only come flying back to the wall by webs.

Natsu wiggled in them, "I'll just burn them!" he shouted and made his flame's engulf around him but the web's did not melt. No. It seemed that they got stronger.

"Try." the male said causally.

Natsu made a confuse face but that quickly changed to pain. The web's had tightened around his body badly and were now starting to dig into his skin all over. "ARGH!" he cried out.

_[We had fire in our eyes  
>In the beginning I]<em>

That cry alone made Lucy snap out of her little world. She looked around, seeing Happy and Erza knocked out cold. _Erza...Happy..._ Her eyes dragged around more until she saw Natsu. _Na-_ "Natsu!"

_[Never felt so alive  
>In the beginning you]<em>

The boy's head shot up as his eyes searched for the girl. "Lucy!" he coughed out as the web's drew even more blood. His body felt dead but his voice was very much alive.

_[You blame me but  
>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try]<em>

Gray, who was currently fighting the enemy, stopped to look at Lucy. He stared at her in disbelief. She snapped out of it when she hears Natsu's voice but not his? He didn't understand. Is there a difference between their voices beside how they sound? They both mean the same thing when speaking to her so is there truly a difference?

_[I just don't want to hear it anymore]_

Yet his mind now choice to think about this. Out of all those job's, Lucy had done the same thing, why was it now that he was taking it to heart? Was he mistaken that the feelings he had towards Lucy are more than friendship?

_[I swear I never meant to let it die  
>I just don't care about you anymore]<em>

But that can't be right. He would be jealous almost all the time if that was true, wouldn't he? It's not like he cares for her now. No, that's not true. He did care but deep down in his heart, he felt the darkness creep out. He felt his hatred towards them all show itself.

_[It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
>I just don't care about you anymore]<em>

He knows how Lucy feel's about Natsu for she had told Gray himself. She told Gray that he was the only guy she felt comfortable taking to about girl stuff since Erza goes off on mission's by herself and Levy's gone on request too.

_[We had time on our side  
>In the beginning we]<em>

Gray was special to her and it was the same for her, at least in his eyes._  
>[We had nothing to hide<br>In the beginning you]_

Personally, he enjoyed being the special guy that she can go to whenever she feels down. He enjoyed her coming over to his small but decent home while sharing a cup of tea. He loved to hear her talk on and on about her day and then laughs when she notices she had been blabbing. But all good things must come to an end.

_[You blame me but  
>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try]<em>

Yet Lucy had started to talk more to Natsu lately and not Gray. He would wait at his house for her to show up but find out that she's with Natsu. Maybe Gray _did_ like her. Maybe he _did_ love her. Maybe that was all in the past.

_[I just don't want to hear it anymore]_

"You know," a male's voice enter Gray's train of thoughts. He snapped his head back to the enemy to only see what was in store for him. "you shouldn't space out during a fight." the male kicked Gray dead on his stomach to send him flying across the floor, his right shoulder dragging on the stone ground took his skin off, and lands in front of Lucy.

Lucy's body quivered. She had been watching Gray stare at her for the past minute or two wondering why? Was he trying to tell her something? Or was he just thinking?

The blonde moved slightly to Gray and opened her mouth. "Gray!" was what she wanted to say but nothing came out. She couldn't speak and she didn't know why so she did something else.

_[I swear I never meant to let it die]_

Gray titled his head slightly to the side to get a clear vision of Lucy. When Lucy had opened her mouth, Gray felt his stomach tingle with hope and something else but he couldn't name it. Those two feelings quickly vanished once he saw what Lucy was doing.

The Celestial Mage stood in front of Gray, facing the enemy with her arms spread out. "Y-You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Lucy shuttered. She knew it was too late to say that and she knew she couldn't do much to the enemy but she can, right?

_[I just don't care about you anymore]_

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Gray hissed out his question but she didn't answer for her mind was occupied with fear. Fear of dying.

"Fine. How about you die." the male's voice didn't question as he made his way forward to Lucy. He was ready to try out his new found Magic spell that he had worked on for so many years. He didn't care if he died after; all he wanted to do was watch someone die from it.

_[It's not fair when you say that I didn't try]_

Gray wanted to do something more than to just watch Lucy die in front of him. So Gray, putting all his strength into his feet and hands, rose from the ground and to his feet. He walked over to Lucy with little trouble of keeping his balance but he made it. He then pushed her out of the way, knocking her to the ground. He was now face to face with the enemy.

"How noble." the man touched Gray's shoulder when a pure white light shinned behind him.

_[I just don't care about you anymore]_

Gray felt his whole body ache. He soon felt warm liquid stream down from his ears, nose, mouth and eyes. At first he thought he was badly injured that his body was feeling stuff until he felt that liquid on his arm. He took a look and made a soft smirk; blood was pouring out of him like a fortune. Gray's eyes shifted to the now dead enemy. He then started to lose balance due to blood lost; so he fell backwards.

Gray thought he had become deaf since he didn't hear Lucy scream or call his name out. So he decided to face her as he fell. Maybe she was crying out her eyes for him silently. Boy was he sure wrong.

_[You say that I didn't try]_

Lucy was still on the ground with a blank face. Not a thinking one. No. She had a "Natsu face" on. It was as if she did it just to piss him off since her lips held a slight twitch and it worked. To make matter's worse, she wasn't even crying for him! Her face was completely dry, showing no tears and her eyes were long from watery. Did she even care if he died right there? All in all, she looked like she blocked everything out just to stay "safe".

_[You say that I didn't try]_

Gray wanted to show how angry he was, to yell at her but he couldn't. Not because he didn't want to be mean. Oh no. That's not it. If he could, he would _give_ her something to cry about. But he was dying, and she was not. And that made the darkness inside of him surface.

_[You say that I didn't try]_

He wished she cried out his name as he fell down like she always does for Natsu.

He wished she held out her hand to him as he fell like she always does for Natsu.

_[I swear I never meant to let it die]_

He wished she had protested at him for trying to keep her safe by killing himself like she always does for Natsu.

He wished tears would fall from those dull and soulless eyes as she cried for him like she always does for Natsu.

_[I just don't care about you anymore]_

He wished she would just walk over to him and hold him in her warm and lovely embrace. But he could only wish.

He hated her.

_[It's not fair when you say that I didn't try]_

He hated that he died.

He hated that she didn't.

He hated that her eyes were dry like a desert.

_[I just don't care about you anymore  
>I just don't care about you anymore]<em>

He hated how she looked at him and did nothing.

He hated how her lips were closed shut.

He hated how she stared blankly at his now dead body.

He hated how his last moments played out.

_[I just don't care about you anymore  
>I just don't care about you anymore]<em>

He hated her so much that he _wished_ the last moment's he saw were the ceiling instead of her dull face.

He hated...that he hated her.

_[I just don't care about you anymore]_

"Tsk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So...it sucked, huh? I really went out of my little plan I had and made it more Dark then Horror, no? But I still, kind of, like how I did it. You know, making Gray all Dark and everything..._

_And before you ask, no! Natsu, Happy and Erza did not die! Only Gray...Him only...I just didn't feel like showing them wake up and everything._

_Now, since I was soo hocked on this One-Shot, I had written out a sequel to this! [If you haven't notice the "Tsk." isn't Gray ;D] But, I don't know if it's any good. Maybe it'll ruin it? Who knows, but I'll only post it if people want it [Keep in mind that I still have to type it out.]. From what I believe, no one has done this, at least I don't think so [And I mean the second One-Shot to this.]_

_So I hope you enjoy'd the Song playing throughout while you're reading and that it ended well =D_

_**Reviews are welcome!**_

_Also, I have read and looked this over six times and everytime I do, I find an error. So, if I have one in here, do tell me so that I can change it!_

**~SkyVic**


End file.
